


The Kid

by assassinkat16



Series: Crimson Days Writing Challenge 2021 [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Lightless Guardian (Destiny), The Last City (Destiny), The Red War (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassinkat16/pseuds/assassinkat16
Summary: PROMPT: Write about a time your character formed an unlikely partnership.INCLUDE A PERSON: a pursuerINCLUDE A PLACE: a gardenINCLUDE A THING: fireworks
Series: Crimson Days Writing Challenge 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179542





	The Kid

The city seemed dead. Hae-won could remember how the sky shook a few weeks ago as the red ships filled it. The Cabal had trapped the Traveler. Her parents had been so afraid. They were still so afraid.

‘Fear,’ she recalled her appa saying, ‘can be an opportunity for courage.’

He and oma had worked to get as many people out as possible. They worked to save many humans and lightless Guardians. Hae-Won knew that wherever her parents were now, they were doing the right thing. She just wished that she were with them.

She turned a familiar corner and saw the central garden. At least, what was left of it. It was mostly dead and brown now, or black in places where fires had burned it to almost nothing. She took a few cautious steps forward, listening intently for any sound. There was nothing but the low haunting howl of the wind and distant thunder from the Cabal war machines. Satisfied that she was safe for the moment, she felt the exhaustion and the silence overwhelm her. She huddled down into a bush, lamenting the broken and trampled flowers of the enormous garden.

This place had been her favorite. She and her family had walked this path every evening, their hands intertwined as they made their way home from the market. Now, it was as dead and ruined as the rest of the district. If she hadn’t known these streets as well as she did from playing in them all her life, she might have been lost. Or worse, found and killed by the Cabal. She shuddered at the thought.

She pulled a handful of dry food from her pocket and took a bite. It tasted awful, but she was too hungry to care. As she was chewing, something caught the corner of her eye. She froze in place. Something was moving in the bushes to her right. There was a flash of red. Hae-Won’s pulse began to race as she tried to hold her breath, her trembling hand clamped tightly over her face to keep the screams buried in her throat.

A thin metal helmet with canine features peered around the edge of the stone wall. Hae-won fought the urge to run. She knew her legs wouldn’t get her very far anyway. She leaned back into the bush, hoping against hope to somehow escape the Cabal’s notice. It crept quietly into the garden; its gun aimed in front of it. Hae-won could see the red dot hit the hedge across from her. She whimpered at the sight, regretting the sound but unable to control the fear any longer.

The Cabal had heard her. It jumped over the bush, catching her square in its sights. Her eyes opened wide, but no other sound came out. She couldn’t breathe, her body nothing but the cold terror. She could hear the whine of the weapon as it started to fire and closed her eyes against the inevitable.

A shot rang out and Hae-won flinched. Something heavy fell into the dirt somewhere in front of her. She was too scared to move. When her lungs couldn’t take anymore, she gasped in air between her fingers. Then she heard the crunching of boots again. These, however, sounded different. They weren’t the mechanical hollow sound of the Cabal troops. She peeked open her eyes.

A Guardian stood over the body of the Psion as if checking their handy work. The little Ghost at their side hovered close to their head, turning back and forth to scan the darkness.

“I think you got them,” came the tinny voice.

“Yeah, but I was aiming for its head,” replied a feminine voice, distorted somewhat from the helmet. The Hunter pushed the Psion over with the toe of her boot. She clicked her tongue. “I guess that’ll have to do.”

Hae-won released the breath she had been holding, suddenly unable to hold her trembling frame up anymore. The noise startled the Guardian and their Ghost. The Hunter dodged around the dead brush as the Ghost disappeared in blue transmat. Hae-won felt the hopeful sob bubbling up from within her as she crawled out of her cover towards her savior.

“Tae,” the Ghost said quietly as he reappeared, “I think this is the other lifeform I detected.”

The Hunter stepped out from behind the statue they had dived behind. It took only a moment before the Guardian spotted the little girl and knelt in front of her. “Hey, kid,” she said soothingly, “You okay? Are you hurt?”

Hae-won managed to shake her head, but the cries didn’t stop.

“Tae,” the Ghost whispered more firmly. “We need to get back to shelter before they find us.”

The Guardian, Tae, scooped the little girl up into her arms as she tried to calm her. “Hey, hey, hey—easy kid. Easy.” She patted her back, rubbing a slow circle. “I gotcha. Don’t worry.”

“Tae—” came the Ghost again, “now!”

Hae-won felt Tae nod, but she buried her own head in the Guardian’s chest. Whatever happened now, at least she wouldn’t be alone. That thought was enough to quiet her sobs.

They were moving again. The air was cold as they ran and Hae-won shivered in Tae’s grip. The cold darkness closed in around her until it was all she knew.

* * *

She must have fallen asleep at some point because she woke up under a blanket in a dark room with no windows. Tae was sitting near a door in the roof, her head bowed to avoid bumping the low hanging metal beams. Hae-won must have made a noise, because the Ghost shot up from behind Tae and raced over to her.

“Tae,” he murmured, “she’s awake.”

The Guardian stirred. Without her helmet, Hae-won could finally see her face. The shape was thin and tired, and her skin was tan with the healthy golden hue sucked out. Her long black hair was pulled back into a loose braid that was looking more like a ponytail by the minute. Still, the smile reached her too blue eyes when she looked at Hae-won.

“Hey, kid,” she whispered. “You feeling a bit better?”

Hae-won rubbed her eyes. “I think so.”

Another glance around the room revealed very little. She was laying on the only bed in the space, though it was just a couple of blankets and a rolled-up cloak for a pillow. A small pile of dry food was in the far corner opposite the Hunter. A canister was next to that, which Hae-won guessed was some sort of liquid.

Tae caught her staring. “You hungry? Thirsty?”

Hae-won nodded and Tae chuckled. “Yes to both then, huh?”

The Hunter crawled over to the pile, shifting things around a bit before she found what she was looking for. Grabbing the canister, she made her way over to Hae-won. “Here. Have some.”

Hae-won’s stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of the food. Tae snorted a laugh at the sound. She raised the food again, gesturing for Hae-won to take it. She was more hungry than embarrassed and took it, beginning to eat in earnest.

“How old are you, anyway?” The Hunter asked after a while.

“How old are _you_?” Hae-won asked back.

Tae grinned. “Touché.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Well, I …was a Guardian, so I don’t really know.”

The Ghost’s shell whirred in disagreement. “Light or no, you are still a Guardian.”

The Hunter gave a faint smile. “Well, to answer your question, I would guess 25?” She gestured to her body. “’Course, that could just be wishful thinking.” She shrugged. “Your turn.”

“I’m 11.”

“11? Just about full grown, aren’t you?” Tae scratched her head. “Another question: What is an eleven-year-old doing wandering these streets? How long were you out there?”

“That’s two questions,” Hae-won pointed out.

“Smart kid,” the Ghost commended quietly. Tae gave him a sidelong glance but said nothing.

Hae-won took a long sip of the water and wiped her mouth with her dirty sleeve. “I got separated from oma and appa a few days ago. They were helping our neighbors evacuate through one of the tunnels, but there was a cave in.” Hae-won shuddered at the memory. “I was the only one from my side to make it out.” She wiped her tears with her sleeve and continued. “I’m good at hiding and I’m good at running. I make deliveries for oma from our restaurant…” She paused as the realization that the restaurant wasn’t there anymore finally hit her. “At least, I used to.”

The Guardian nodded. “You’d have to be very brave and smart to stay hidden from the Cabal.” She smiled broadly at Hae-won. “I think that’s impressive.” She suddenly shook herself. “I forgot my manners. I haven’t introduced us yet, have I?” She jerked a thumb at the Ghost that was floating just behind her. “This is my Ghost, Marshal.”

The little machine bobbed in the air as if bowing his head. “Pleasure to meet you.”

The Hunter stuck out her hand. “I’m Tae.”

“I know.” Hae-won shook the offered hand. “I heard Marshal say your name back in the garden.”

“Well, you certainly are a meticulous kid.”

Something thundered above them. The Hunter’s sitting position changed, and she hunkered down, her body bent protectively over Hae-won. Marshal dashed underneath Tae and waited, his shell twisting with anxiety.

“How many?” Tae whispered.

“I’m detecting at least 12 in the building. A sweeping party,” Marshal responded.

For many moments, no one breathed. Hae-won started to shiver, fear causing tears to stream down her face. Tae tightened her hold in response, holding her finger to her lips silently. Hae-won nodded and covered her mouth with her hands. It seemed like an eternity until the sound of boots and the mechanical whirring faded into silence.

Tae groaned a little as she sat up, allowing Hae-won and Marshal up as well. “All clear, Marshal?”

Her Ghost drifted towards the ceiling as he scanned. After a moment, he replied, “All clear.”

The Guardian turned to her. “You okay, kid?”

“Hae-won.”

Tae blinked in confusion. “That’s…you’re name?”

Hae-won nodded. Tae sighed, looking resigned. “Not really what I was asking, but okay then. Hae-won.” She moved closer and looked at her very seriously. “Now, we aren’t really safe here. This is just a stop along the way.”

Hae-won nodded again.

“We’re going to have to go back out there and find another tunnel out of the city, ok?”

This time she blanched and didn’t nod. “Out there? With the Cabal?” She started shivering again.

Tae patted her shoulder. “I know you’re scared. To be honest, I’m scared too.”

“Guardians get scared too?”

Tae nodded. “All the time. Just ask Marshal.”

Hae-won looked at the Ghost who bobbed positively in response.

“But you know what? I find that fear can be an opportunity—”

“—For courage,” Hae-won finished. She smiled weakly through her trembling. “My appa says that.”

Tae ruffled her hair affectionately. “Smart man.”

“Tae,” Marshal cut in. “We need to get moving before the next sweep comes through here.”

The Guardian nodded. “Can you be brave for us?” At Hae-won’s hesitation, Tae added, “I promise you that I will protect you.” She held out her hand.

Hae-won swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment, building up her courage. At last, she took her hand and Tae smiled before her helmet transmat onto her head.

“Let’s go.”

They left the room without another word.

Tae went first, silently gesturing for Marshal and Hae-won to wait. After a moment, she returned to the hole and lifted them out. Hae-won didn’t recognize where they were and stopped to try and get her bearings. She gasped when she saw the rubble and the blood that leaked from beneath it. She stumbled, falling back on her hands as she hit the ground. Then, she got her first glimpse of the sky. It was filled with red ships. The sunset made the whole sky look like blood. Tae leaned down over her, blocking her view.

“Hae-won? You ok?”

She shut her eyes as tears started to form again. “I can’t,” she whispered.

Tae and Marshal looked at each other and they seemed to come to some sort of agreement. Tae opened her palm and Marshal obliged her silent request. She knelt over Hae-won, placing her gun in her holster before she grasped her shoulder gently. “Can I ask you a favor?”

Hae-won opened her eye slightly and felt the tears fall. 

“Can you look after Marshal for me?”

“Me?”

Tae nodded. “He gets scared easily and he needs someone to keep him safe.”

She passed the Ghost to Hae-won, who gently cupped her hands to accept him. When he was safely floating above her hands, she hugged him to her. Marshal made a sound of discomfort.

“Gently!”

Tae laughed lightly. “Okay, then. Ready?” Hae-won nodded and Tae pulled her hand cannon from her holster. “Keep your eyes on me and stick close, alright? …Unless I tell you to run. Then you get as far away from me as you can. Got it?”

“Ok.”

“Let’s go.” Tae gripped her gun and began to move. Hae-won took a deep breath and followed close behind. She fixed her eyes on Tae’s back and refused to look at the desolation around her. And they ran.

* * *

“It’s here, Tae.” Marshal said some time later. He turned a light towards the building on the left. The Guardian nodded and signaled for them to wait as she made her way inside.

Hae-won waited with Marshal floating just above her clasped hands.

“It’s alright,” he said. “We’re almost out.”

“What’s on the other side of the tunnel?”

“Our friends.”

Hae-won nodded. She and Marshal fell silent as they watched the building, waiting for Tae to come out. Several long minutes passed. Then the silence was broken by the sound of a great cannon firing.

“Is that—”

Hae-won watched as something traveled up and up until it was almost right above their heads. Then it exploded, bursting in red and orange colors like an angry comet.

“Fireworks?”

“No,” Marshal whispered. “A flare.” He rose out of Hae-won’s hands in a frantic attempt to signal his Guardian. “Tae!”

Hae-won could hear it now. The tramp of Cabal boots. It shook her to her core. She wanted nothing more than to cover her ears and curl into a ball on the ground. She missed oma and appa. She missed the garden and the smell of oma’s food and playing hide and seek with Saet-byul and Eric when the market was busy during Dawning.

Someone was shaking her. “Hae-won! Kid! Snap out of it! We gotta move!”

Hae-won blinked, her vision blurry from tears that should have long been dry.

“Come on, kid!”

The slightly distorted voice felt distant, but Hae-won desperately wanted to respond. All she could do was raise her hand. The Guardian took it, using it to pull Hae-won’s shocked body into her arms. Then she ran. Hae-won felt the jostling of each step and the racing of Tae’s heartbeat as they sprinted towards the building. The sound of rockets and guttural growling was close now.

* * *

A door slammed and it jolted Hae-won out of her stupor. “Tae?!” She was sitting on the ground, Marshal flitting over her anxiously.

“This is bad! This is a terrible idea!” he hissed.

“Marshal?”

The Ghost stopped and turned to her. “You’re awake!” He raced back to the door, yelling to be heard through it. “Tae! We need to get her out of here! Fall back!”

“Where’s Tae?” Hae-won used the wall to stand. “Where are we?”

There was silence for several long minutes. Hae-won took a step towards the Ghost. “Marshal?”

Marshal shook himself and turned to her. His shell spun for a moment before he floated to her. He dropped to her eye-level, bobbing a bit as he spoke. “Hae-won, I need you to do something for me, alright?”

“Marshal, what is going on?”

“There’s a trap door in the floor of that room there,” he swiveled his light to indicate a doorway on the opposite wall. “I need you to go through that trapdoor, okay? It’s a tunnel. Follow it all the way out. When you reach the other side, there will be people waiting for you. Can you do that for me?”

Hae-won bit her lip. “What about you?”

Marshal darted behind her back and pushed her towards the room. “I’m going to stay here and wait for Tae.”

“But—”

“I have to stay with my Guardian,” he cut in, his tone affectionate and gentle.

Hae-won paused in the doorway to look at him.

“Go,” he responded to her silence. “We’ll be fine.”

Hae-won was about to say something when gunshots echoed outside the door. A second later, the door flung open. She clutched the door frame where she stood, unable to see beyond the now broken door.

“Tae!” Marshal dashed to the door to help his Guardian through it. “What happened?”

The door would no longer close, it seemed, but the Hunter wedged the now crooked wood slab into the frame as best she could. “Sweeper squad,” Tae muttered, hissing in pain as she clutched at her right arm. “Must have tipped them off somehow.” She grinned at Marshal. “I bought us a bit of time, though.” She turned to Hae-won. “Hey, kid,” she said with a tired smile. “Time for you to get moving.”

Tae stumbled past Hae-won into the room. With great effort, she lifted the trap door in the corner and stepped back. “In you go.”

“You’re coming with me, right?”

Tae’s tired smile faltered. “I have to make sure they can’t follow us first. Then, I’ll be right behind you, okay?”

Hae-won dropped down into the tunnel with Tae’s help. There was no way for her to climb back up. She tilted her head back to catch a glimpse of Tae and Marshal. “You promise?”

“I promise, kid.” Tae waved briefly. “Now go, and don’t stop for anything, alright?”

Hae-won nodded. Tae smiled back once before her helmet transmat on again. Then she shut the door and Hae-won was left in semi-darkness.

It took a moment for her heart to steady enough that her feet could move. She took a deep breath and ran. The sounds of splintering wood and gunfire followed her for a time, but the longer she ran, the more they faded.

Hae-won was crying as she ran. She stumbled a few times, but she would always pick herself back up and continue. It wasn’t until she saw the end of the tunnel and a brief glimpse of the night sky that she allowed herself to collapse.

* * *

When Hae-won woke again, she was in a wood building. The sound of birdsong was coming through a window close by. She shifted, displacing the warm blanket that covered her. As she tried to sit up, she noticed someone sitting in a chair next to her, their head resting in their arms on her bed.

“Oma?!”

Her mother stirred briefly. She was on her feet when Hae-won called for her again. When oma lifted her into a hug, she knew, for the first time in days, that she was safe.

“Looks like the kid is alright.”

Hae-won wiggled in her mother’s arms just enough to turn her head. Tae stood in the doorway, Marshal floating gently by her side. The Guardian had bandages on her arm and torso, but she was grinning as she leaned against the door frame. Hae-won smiled and waved as her mother kissed the top of her head.

With a nod and a wave, the Guardian and her Ghost left the room. Appa burst through the doorframe as soon as Tae was out of sight. He was across the room and holding his family a second later. Hae-won snuggled into her parents’ embrace, promising to herself to thank the Guardian and her Ghost when she saw them again.

* * *

Hae-won sighed and dropped the rag on the table in front of her, tilting her head back to look up at the sky. Pieces of the Traveler drifted in tight orbit around itself. It was strange at first, but after a few months, she had gotten used to it. It was how she dealt with most things in her life now; she got used to it.

Her parents’ restaurant had remained mostly intact after the Red War. Only one part of the roof and its connecting wall had caved in, and it was only where customers had once sat. Oma had been cooking day in and day out since they re-entered the city, working to make sure that everyone that came to her was fed. Appa spent most of his time helping others to repair their homes, returning only in the evenings to hug his family and sleep.

Things could never return to the way they were, but maybe they could make things better. Together, they would make the city better. At least, that was what Hae-won hoped for.

“Hey, kid.”

Hae-won looked up from the table she had been cleaning. When she spotted the Guardian, she broke into a bright smile. “Hi, Tae! Hi, Marshal!”

The Ghost bobbed a little in embarrassment. “Tae said she was hungry and insisted we come here…again.”

Hae-won skipped over to the two of them. She patted Marshal briefly before taking Tae’s hand. “Come on! Oma will be happy to see you.”


End file.
